


Injured Wings

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gazed down at him for a minute, trying to reconcile the being who could extinguish stars with this tired man who drooled on throw pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-5.22. Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Kink Meme](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/22374.html) in response to [](http://childe-strife.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**childe_strife**](http://childe-strife.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt _Gabriel breaks/hurts one of his wings for whatever reason and Sam has to take care of him_. Many thanks to [](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**too_rational**](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/) for encouragement and [](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anaraine**](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/) for betaing.

Sam was asleep when he entered the sun porch, sprawled out on the tattered couch. Gabriel gazed down at him for a minute, trying to reconcile the being who could extinguish stars with this tired man who drooled on throw pillows and left coffee mugs about until they could start their own civilizations.

He ran a finger up the bottom of Sam's bare foot. Sam twitched, and Gabriel repeated the action. He danced out of the way of Sam's kicking foot and grinned at the sleepy visage the once-Antichrist presented, complete with pillow marks on his cheeks and blinking eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Gabriel said. Sam flipped him off, and Gabriel manifested a perfect cup of coffee for him and passed it over. Sam took it and sat up, draining it disturbingly quickly.

"Why Sam, I believe you've developed quite a habit," Gabriel said, his words hovering between playful teasing and bitchy commentary.

"Better than other habits I could be picking up," Sam retorted. He put the empty mug down on the side table, and Gabriel snapped it out of existence.

"You know," Sam said, "you don't exactly have a limitless supply of power any more, at least not until you stop bleeding grace all over the place. You might not want to waste it, as much as I appreciate the coffee."

"You're about to heal me," Gabriel pointed out. "I think I can spare some power to make sure the person who's going to lay hands on me is properly awake and caffeinated. I might moo forever if you screw up with my fundamental bits."

Sam just shrugged and gestured at the floor in front of him.

Gabriel hated sitting on the hardwood, but it really was the best position for Sam to reach his wings; they might be metaphysical instead of manifested, but they were consistently located at his back (which was a pain in the ass when they itched lately because he couldn't conjure up gorgeous women to scratch them for him). He grabbed the pillow that Sam had been sleeping on and tossed it down, dropping down onto it and leaning back into Sam's hands.

Sam started as he always did, by running his hands along Gabriel's wings. His fingers snagged on their frayed edges, where Gabriel had torn his essence when clawing his way out of the protective nautilus shell of Casa Erotica 13 and back to this plane of existence, and Gabriel winced. Each touch was like the tiniest of papercuts, a little spark of sharp agony disrupting his newly-regained absence of pain. He knew that was better than when they had first begun this, when he could barely bluff his way through Dean's protective snarling to get to Sam without whimpering with every step he took. Still, Sam's hands hurt during this part, and Gabriel was not a fan; he was built for pleasure, not the pain intertwined with Lucifer's being.

"Do you consent?" Sam asked, the now-ritual words part of his desperate efforts to differentiate himself from his angelic twin. Personally, Gabriel thought that Sam was whistling in the dark, but now wasn't the time to point out that stark truth.

"Yes," Gabriel said. He shut his eyes and turned himself over to Sam's power.

It started slowly, the way it always did. Sam went to the base of Gabriel's wings and stroked them, getting a feel for Gabriel's essence and transforming his own touch so that his power could heal instead of hooking into Gabriel's tender bits and rending his components into teeny tiny pieces perfect for scattering across the cosmos. He shivered in pleasure as Sam melted into him, their edges blurring into each other and warmth spreading through his wings and across his back. Once, when Dean had still been babysitting these little sessions, making sure that Gabriel wasn't going to turn them into pygmy goats or kidnap Sam or something else equally impossible when you can't muster enough power to summon a candy bar, he had said they started glowing at this point, a golden nimbus surrounding Sam's arms and hands shading into the dark green of Gabriel's wings. After the first time he started bringing sunglasses and teasing Sam about being a glow worm.

However, Dean was no longer present, and Sam's touch was no longer uncertain. He didn't hesitate when plunging his hands (power) into Gabriel's wounds. "Morningstar," Gabriel groaned, feeling the heat from Sam's hands sink into his wings, bringing spirit and self and energy back into a unified whole, healing the tattered and frayed edges of his form. He leaned back into Sam's hands and let Sam's strength brace him.

Sam leaned forward and spoke directly into Gabriel's ear. "I am not the Morningstar," he murmured. He caressed his wings (stroked his essence, penetrated his being), pouring more energy into them.

Gabriel gasped, overwhelmed by Sam's power, by the feeling of his brother at his brightest and purest. He remembered playing hide and seek once, dancing through the universe and trying to figure out what was a new star and what was Lucifer hiding in plain sight. He rejoiced in his brother's light, letting himself sink further into Sam (he desperately hoped that Sam didn't realize the power he held at this moments, when he could rewrite Gabriel or consume him entirely).

"You are," he moaned, tired of Sam's ridiculous denials when Sam was cascading over him and through him. Sam's hands twitched, and his power turned sharp instead of soothing. Gabriel trembled, knowing that he could be erased from existence within seconds if Sam so wished (Dean would deal with the body, see it properly disposed of – Castiel had taught him well). However, Sam took a deep breath and removed himself smoothly, sliding out of Gabriel and back wholly into himself, leaving Gabriel empty and aching but more whole than he was before.

Gabriel inched forward just enough for Sam to slide down between him and the couch and then leaned backwards, cradled between Sam's legs and pinning Sam with his body, their usual post-healing ritual since Dean had stopped hovering. Sam shivered, sensitized from using his powers instead of muffling them with layers upon layers of denial, insecurity, and rage, and Gabriel smirked. He leaned his head back onto Sam's shoulder, content to sit for a moment while Sam shifted and squirmed. He smacked Sam's thigh in reprimand for disturbing his repose, and Sam stilled, the sensation of his power growing once more.

He grabbed Sam's hand, edged by razor sharp light, and brought it to his throat. Sam ran his hand down Gabriel's chest and stomach and grabbed his cock through his jeans, and that was all it took - Gabriel came, his physical body translating his desires.

Gabriel laughed and stood up, looking down at Sam. "No, you're not the Morningstar at all. You have no desire to dominate or dance that power of yours over someone else's body. You don't get off on shaping me in the least. You don't hear that song or bask in your own light.

"Sam, grow up."

Gabriel unfurled his wings to their full glory – it would only take another visit or two to finish healing them - and walked out, leaving Sam unsatisfied and uneasy on the floor behind him.


End file.
